The Counter Fic
by JustPlainFreak
Summary: Dan and Phil lemon, slash fiction. Dan and Phil are both pregnant, what will the end result be? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**The Counter Fic**

**Disclaimer: **We are parodying such fics as 'The Chair Fic', 'The Skin Fic' and 'The Tentacle Fic' we do NOT mean any of this. It is deliberately over the top. We would also like to stress that both Dan and Phil are **HETEROSEXUAL** (Straight) and this is all a work of complete fiction. Please do not take offence to this (Dan and Phil) everybody. If this needs to be removed please say and it is gone!

Phil stared at the ceiling; he looked uncomfortable, wearing only his red plaid shirt and a pair of odd socks. Dan was laid naked next to him on his side, propped up on one elbow, smirking. "That was fabulous, Phil, I never knew you had it in you!" Dan sighed happily. Dan rolled onto his back to join him. He took Phil's hand and held it softly.

"I specifically told you no touchy feely!" Phil replied sternly snatching his hand away. You do that again and I will have to give you a severe punishment. A smile broke across his face. "But you'd like that wouldn't you, naughty boy." "You know me far too well," Dan sighed happily. Phil straddled Dan's naked crotch and pinned his arms down. He could feel Dan's flaccid cucumber getting harder underneath him. "You've had your share today mister, you are being denied!" Phil taunted.

Phil got up and pulled on a pair of his black skinny jeans before walking into the bathroom to get the mouthwash. "I can still taste your melted ice cream," he shouted. He swigged a mouthful straight from the bottle. He gargled and spat it out. He gazed into the mirror and quickly brushed his hair.

Dan skipped gleefully, butt naked into the kitchen and sat himself on the breakfast bar swinging his legs as he did. "I'm glad you did let me blow my load in your mouth though, that was a real treat!" He exclaimed. Phil strutted into the kitchen looking very pleased with himself. "Bend over the counter, I want to see that gorgeous arse of yours," Phil said seductively. An eager smile broke across Dan's face. "I knew you couldn't resist having me again." Dan replied.

Phil walked behind Dan and bent him over the counter further soothe cold metal was pressing firmly against Dan's balls. Dan shivered. Phil rubbed his hands over the goose-bumps on Dan's arms. He then took a step back admiring his new toy. He rubbed his hands over Dan's perfect arse cheeks, parting them a little. Phil stretched out his tongue and flicked it over his tight arsehole. He pushed his tongue through Dan's firm ring and wiggled it a little. Dan let out a moan of pleasure.

Phil immediately stopped what he was doing. "Naughty boy!" He whispered. He opened his palm, pressed it onto Dan's buttock, raised it and spanked Dan very hard, keeping his palm over Dan's stinging cheek. When he removed his hand a large, red, hand-print shape was left behind.

Dan was trying to peek a view at Phil so badly he nearly rolled off the counter. Phil picked Dan up, turned him over and placed him gently back on the counter. Phil stripped down to just his odd socks and then lifted himself onto the counter, kneeling on the cold granite. Phil pulled Dan close to him, took him by the scruff of the neck and forced Dan's mouth onto his rock hard baguette, all the way. Dan gagged a little but soon submitted, accommodating all of him like a 5-star hotel. Phil tilted his head back, clearly enjoying himself.

"Turn around and part your cheeks, pretty boy" Phil said sternly but seductively. Dan wasted no time; before Phil could say anything else Dan had already parted his rosy buttocks. Phil bit his lip in pleasure. He reached for the special lube they always kept in the kitchen for such emergencies.

He squirted the cold, slick gel onto Dan's eager ring and worked it into his hole with two fingers. He then put a little on the tip of his banana and lined it up. With one quick stroke he was in, all 7 inches of him. He must have hit Dan's prostate because he shivered and bucked a little. Phil took Dan's hands and held them firm, keeping him in position.

Phil began to thrust as deep as he could into Dan, gently quickening his pace. He let go of Dan's arms and began to scratch down his back leaving little red streaks all across it. "Play with yourself," Phil instructed. Dan did exactly as he was told. He was already close.

Phil wanted Dan to come first then he could make sweet, sweet love to his face again. He always loved Dan's oral technique.

Phil was thrusting as hard and fast as he could, he didn't care that Dan was screaming with enjoyment now, he knew Dan was almost there. "Beg me to let you come," Phil instructed, he always loved making people beg. "Please let me come, Phil, I am so very close." Dan begged. "Not yet," was the reply. "Please, please master, let me come," "Just a bit longer, Dan," "Oh master please, I can barely hold it!" Phil could feel the tension in Dan's voice and knew that he couldn't keep him any longer; he was also very close now. "Come now, slave!" Phil bellowed.

Dan came. He came very hard, all across the counter as Phil came hard and fast into Dan's sweet arsehole, so much for the oral plans. However, Phil looked pleased by this, but he kept his rock hard carrot in Dan still. Slowly he pulled it out, hopped of the counter and whispered three words. "Lick it clean."

He could not believe his luck, Dan had always loved to be dominated and Phil was getting better and better at it. He nodded obediently, bent his head and began to lick. Phil looked happy, very happy. He began to stroke his aubergine in awe of his handy work. Dan had almost finished licking the counter clean. Phil could see he was already hard again. "Please master, can I put my hot-dog in your pleasure pouch?" Dan asked sheepishly. "You read my mind."

Dan laid flat on the counter; Phil straddled him, facing toward him. Dan stopped him and quickly put some lube onto himself before letting Phil lower himself onto him. Phil smiled as he felt Dan's wide butternut squash stretch his usually tight ring.

Dan was feeling dizzy from all the pleasure he was getting. He loved the feel of being in another man. Phil began to raise and lower himself, moaning with pleasure. "Jerk me off," Phil demanded. Dan did as he was told like the good little slave he was. Phil was loving every second, Dan's huge Cumberland sausage was throbbing in Phil's arse. Once again they were both on the edge of orgasms.

Phil couldn't contain himself any longer, he jizzed all over Dan's face and chest, panting with relief. Dan then followed suit squirting his salty goodness into Phil's slightly sore bum.

As Phil lifted himself off Dan, he felt the counter wobble and heard the unmistakeable sound of granite breaking. They both fell on top of each other when they hit the floor. Dan forced onto Phil's chest. He looked down at Dan and realised how much he did enjoy a bit of touchy-feely afterwards.

"You want to go cuddle in bed, Dan?" Phil questioned quietly, looking a little embarrassed. "I'd love to, Phil." Dan replied. "I've always repressed my want to spoon and snuggle with you after our fun parties."

They picked themselves up, Dan wiped the remainder of Phil's jizz off his chest and onto a towel and they went back into Phil's room. Dan snuggled into Phil's chest and pulled the covers up to his nose. "I love your odd socks, Phil." Phil smiled and revealed a pack of malteasers from under his pillow, handed them to Dan and said "I love your love for malteasers." They gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

Dan opened the packet and ate a few malteasers. "I do love you, you know," Phil admitted "but in a bro to bro way." "That's good enough for me." Dan replied between mouthfuls of his favourite treat.

But it was only afterwards they realised that they had forgotten to use a condom, they were both pregnant with butt-babies.

**PART TWO TO FOLLOW: THE BIRTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are we going to do about this then?" Phil asked Dan as they both glared at the mess where the breakfast bar counter had collapsed. They looked at each other and giggled. The granite top had cracked when it had landed but the reason it broke was because the usually strong legs had given way. "Too much thrusting," Dan commented.

Dan strutted into the bathroom. He was only wearing a pair of plain black boxers, not a lot was left for the imagination. Phil stared, hypnotised by Dan's bum. Images ran through his mind of last night when he claimed him. It made him so hard.

"I'm getting a shower, do you want to join me?" Dan asked seductively while poking his head out of the bathroom door. "Do you even need to ask?" Phil replied smoothly. He walked into the bathroom now, Dan was already naked. He quickly removed his odd socks and midnight blue shorts and got in the shower next to Dan.

The water was hot, steam filling the room. They gazed into each others eyes as the water soaked them through, their hair dripping wet. Then Dan caught Phil's head and pulled it closer.

They began to kiss. Their tongues intertwined, fierce and manly yet somehow like watching a beautiful ballet. They both pulled away, panting a little and softly embraced, their hard glow sticks touching, rubbing together slightly. Phil let out a little moan.

Feeling dominant, Dan pushed Phil's head down to his remote control. Phil kneeled, took it in his mouth and pushed Dan's every button. The water was splashing over both of them. Dan was overwhelmed by the situation, his drams coming true, a big smile spread across his face and he leant back to enjoy himself. Phil kept going, licking and sucking and the occasional gentle nibble until Dan was in paradise. Phil's excellent technique rendered Dan over the edge in mere minutes. Quick as a flash his man milk exploded onto the back of Phil's throat.

"Oh Phil, that was amazing, so there's more than one reason you're called AmazingPhil?" Dan delved. Phil nodded, "I can do that, juggle for six throws, make awesome pancakes and be incredibly nerdy but totally gorgeous at the same time."

Dan got the shampoo and rubbed some through his and Phil's hair, lathering it gently. Phil stood back up and did his own hair. He grabbed his raspberry body wash, opened the lid and inhaled the scent deeply. He smothered himself with it. Dan did the same with his Lynx shower gel. They swapped places and Phil washed off all the bubbles. He then conditioned, washed it out and got out of the shower wrapping himself in a towel. He walked out of the bathroom.

*later that day*

"I can't believe we're going to be dads!" Phil said excitedly. Dan looked over both the pregnancy tests. They were both positive. "It certainly is a miracle," Dan replied nervously. "We'll only be pregnant a month and the birth is fairly simple," Phil was clearly happy. "You know what this means!? Shopping!" Phil was already looking at cots and clothes. "I was thinking that you could move into my room and the babies can go in your room? Our the other way around?" Dan nodded "I'll move into your room." He smiled, "We're going to be dads!"

Several hours later and with a lot more shopping done they flopped down into the sofa together. "Crash Bandicute or Sonic?" Phil asked. "Crash, only if we can do the battles." Dan replied. They played video games into the early hours of the morning.

The following morning it was vlog time. They set up the camera and excitedly announced the news they were pregnant. Comments came flooding in. Before long, the video had over a million views.

"I'm off to ring my mum!" Phil said, "hopefully our babies won't be half lobster like her!" Phil was giggling uncontrollably by the time she picked up. He broke the news and they excitedly tittered to themselves.

Dan was having cravings now. He went into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and came out with a cheese, cheerio, jam and mayonnaise sandwich. Phil ended his phone call and looked at the sandwich. He wretched a little and went to make his own sandwich; turkey with maple syrup.

Dan was beginning to show and kept rubbing his bump lovingly. The next day Phil had started to show as well.

They were a week in by this point and both super excited.

"Let's discuss baby names!" Dan said enthusiastically. "I was thinking Phillipa if it is a girl or Manesh if it is a boy." "Let's hope it's a girl or you at least think of a better boy name! I was actually thinking of Danielle or Sarah-Michelle if it's a girl or Finn for a boy." Phil replied. "You and Adventure Time! I'm surprised you don't want to call him Lemon Grab!" "That's going to be his middle name, silly!" Dan rolled his eyes.

"I'm off to bed, this pregnancy lark is tiring," Dan yawned. Phil followed him to bed and they cuddled together in bed naked.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

Also sorry it's a bit late up, I caught the plague and died then I resurrected because I'm Jesus.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone through the gap under the blind in Phil's room, illuminating both their faces. Dan was curled up into Phil's naked chest, the covers pulled halfway up his face. Phil slowly opened his eyes, looked down and smirked. "Moring sex butt," He whispered. "Good morning, cheeky!" Dan replied. They sat up in bed together. Phil put his glasses on.

"Wow! Look how pregnant you are!" Dan remarked. "You are as well!" Phil retorted. They both rubbed their huge, pregnant bellies. "We're booked in for our two week scan at 2 this afternoon." Phil added. "Can we still have sex?" Dan asked. "Of course," Phil replied sexily, and smiled, "bend over then." Phil reached for a foil packet, tearing it open with his mouth and munching both fingers of the kit-kat at the same time. "Oh my god, Phil that is not how you eat a kit-kat!" Dan screamed!

Dan did as he was told, bending over and smiling. His bare arse exposed to Wrath, that was what Phil called his penis on weekends, but only the weekends. Phil quickly put some lube on Wrath until it was moist enough to penetrate Dan. And then he did.

He pushed Wrath into Dan's tight ring, slowly, savouring the moment, until he was testicles deep. "I do love having your huge broomstick in me," Dan moaned. "He's called Wrath, it's a Saturday!" Phil replied in his disappointed voice (You know the voice I mean!). He then continued thrusting gently into Dan. They both moaned in perfect synchronisation. Phil began to thrust harder, his hips swinging with complete precision. He then pulled out suddenly, turned Dan over, thrusting back in with one swift movement and sighed with happiness as he began to increase his rhythm. He loved watching Dan's face as he stretched him wide open.

They had been at it for what seemed like minutes. They had actually been going for nearly an hour. They were holding on from orgasm for dear life but they could not be contained any longer. Phil pulled out just as he came, covering Dan's baby bump at the same time as Dan. He then grabbed a red towel off the floor and pressed it onto the bump. "Look Dan, you're backwards superman!" Phil was giggling hysterically. "Yeah, yeah very funny," Dan sighed, smirking.

"Are we going clothes shopping today?" Phil asked eagerly. "Yes!" Dan replied enthusiastically, "I've also thought of better baby names! Nigella-Delia or Dan Jr." "I'm still hoping they're going to be girls though!"

*Later That Day*

They were in Tesco looking at all the baby clothes. Their trolley was full of matching outfits, little pairs of jeans and tiny tops. After raiding the entire baby section they moved onto the Men's section. "This top is nice, why don't we try it on?" Dan was smiling, he winked at Phil. Phil nodded.

"There's no one on the changing cubicles, come quick." Dan urged. Phil chased him into the end cubicle. They locked the door and Dan pulled down Phil's jeans. "Your baby bump is getting huge! And look at mine!" Dan commented. "Hurry up we're going to get caught!" Phil hurriedly replied. Dan pushed Phil against the wall and quick as a flash started to put his peperami into Phil. "Ouchy! You didn't use lube!" Phil said angrily. "Ssshh, take it big boy!" Dan replied seductively. Phil braced himself as Dan pushed into him. "No! Take it out! It hurts too much! You're evil! I hate you!" Phil protested. Dan looked sad, "I'm sorry Phil. I, I, I was just trying to be sexy! I was trying to dominate you." "You suck at it! You'll have to leave your punishment up to me!" A smile broke out onto Phil's face and Dan knew everything would be okay.

They left the changing room and went to pay for all the baby clothes. "No Phil, we are not going through self service!" "But why not?" Phil inquired. Dan rolled his eyes and started to load the clothes onto the conveyor belt. Phil frowned. The woman on the checkout looked confused when Phil rubbed Dan's bump. "We're pregnant." Dan stated. She looked even more confused now as she scanned all the clothes. Phil put two bags of malteasers and a lion bar on the end of the conveyor and whipped out his bank card to pay. "That will be £35 exactly please." The checkout woman announced. "Jesus fucking Christ, I'm glad you're paying!" Dan exclaimed. "Thanks!" Phil replied sarcastically. "Hey, I recognise you two! You're AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire aren't you?" The checkout girl questioned. "You caught us!" Phil said. "Anyway, we must dash, we're off to our scan at 2 and it's already 1!"

They arrived at the hospital for their scan and Dan decided he wanted to go first. The man performing the ultrasound was an expert in male pregnancy, or as it was more commonly known, butt-babies. He squeezed the cold gel onto Dan's baby bump and ran the ultrasound over it. "As you can see, the baby is perfectly formed, it is also a girl! Congratulations!" Dan began cooing to himself, getting all excited looking at the little life growing inside him.

Phil stepped up and again the gel was squeezed onto him. "Again, the baby is fine, growing well, a little smaller than Dan's but never the less healthy. It is also a girl! Congratulations!" Phil beamed. He looked ecstatic.

"Is that gel just normal lube?" Phil asked. "Yes it is, why?" The doctor replied. "How do you fancy helping me get my own back on Mr Rough here?" "I say, that sounds exciting." "You up for this Dan?" "I'm ready for my punishment." "Good!"

The doctor handed Phil the lube and then took his place at Dan's face. Dan lied down on the ultrasound table. Phil was fully lubed and ready to go. They began their assault on Dan, it was all too much for Dan, within seconds Dan was rock hard and after about ten minutes he was rendered done. They all came at the same time. The doctor came especially hard into Dan's mouth, so much Dan couldn't swallow it and it dribbled down his chin. He was the picture of submissive.

**Once Again to be continued!**

Let me know what you think, whether I should just give up or what. The next part will probably be the last part, if not that then part 5. Thanks for reading, I love you all! Muah, muah, muah, muah, muah!


	4. Chapter 4

Phil wheezed in pain. He let out a long pained whine. "I think I'm having contractions!" Phil screamed. Dan looked panicked. "Uh, oh, um, I'll call an ambulance." Dan picked up the phone and called for an ambulance. "It's on its way, hang in there." Phil was clearly in pain. "A sympathy contraction is coming over me now!" Dan yelped.

Phil was curled up on his bed with a pillow between his knees. "Let's try and get you downstairs," Dan suggested. Phil nodded and dragged himself out of bed. Dan was helping him down the stairs when another contraction came over him. Phil held Dan steady so he didn't fall as the contraction waved over him. He let out a loud moan. "Looks like We're all in this together " Phil sang. Dan grinned through his pain. Phil grabbed an overnight bag with a spare set of clothes for them both and some baby clothes.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Phil staggered and answered it. The ambulance crew rushed in and helped them both up into the ambulance and took them to the hospital. The sirens were blasting.

Phil was fully dilated in the ambulance. The ambulance woman (Jane) cut off Phil's jeans. "We're going to have to deliver it here, there is no time to waste," she told them. She handed Phil the gas and air and he began to push. "I was not looking forward to giving birth!" Phil yelled. "Here give me your hand," Dan instructed, "Now squeeze out the pain."

Dan soon regretted his decision when he had his hand crushed by Phil as a contraction came over him. "Jesus fucking cumslut that hurts!" Dan complained. "Sorry." Phil whined as he pushed.

"The head is here, one more push and she's out!" Jane instructed. Phil braced himself and pushed as hard he could. The baby exploded out of Phil's butt. The butt baby had arrived. Jane wiped the baby down and handed it to Phil. "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord Dan?" "Yes please!" Dan replied eagerly, swiftly before a contraction came over him.

Phil looked overjoyed as he held the tiny baby in his arms. "Sarah-Michelle, I love you." He whispered before kissing her on the forehead. Dan stroked her face, forgetting that he was also in labour at that point. "Do you want to switch?" Jane asked. "Yes please!" Dan painfully exclaimed.

Phil grabbed a pair of boxers out of the bag and threw them on, sitting where Dan was as Dan hopped up onto the bed, he'd already removed his jeans and boxers. "You aren't ruining my clothes with those!" Dan moaned as yet another contraction came.

The ambulance pulled into the maternity unit and Dan was unloaded off on his stretcher. Phil followed them in clutching baby Sarah-Michelle close to his chest with his right hand and the overnight bag with his left.

"You fucker, you did this to me!" Dan yelled. "Just use the gas and air, Dan." Phil replied smoothly. They were quickly shown to a room. Phil was briefly taken away for assessment before returning to Dan's side. He threw his spare jeans on as Dan writhed in pain on the bed. Sarah-Michelle was put into one of the cots by the bed and Phil grabbed Dan's hand.

"You can do this!" Phil shouted encouragingly at Dan. Dan took big gulps of the gas and air. He was pushing as hard as he could. "This baby is not coming out!" He was yelling. "The head is out now, that's the hardest bit over, one more push and you're done." The midwife replied coolly.

Sure enough one long hard push later, baby Nigella-Delia was born.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Okay so there is going to be one more part to this (YAY!) cliff-hanger! (Kind of [not really]) I am taking most of the birth knowledge here from One Born Every Minute. (My mum makes me watch every Wednesday so "you know what you're getting into if you get pregnant." Cheers mum! Hope this Phil's your void for now. (See what I did there?) Dan't worry there are no more of those coming. Trololol


	5. Chapter 5

Dan caressed the tiny baby girl in his arms. He kissed her softly on the forehead and a tear rolled down his cheek. "She's so beautiful!" He exclaimed. Phil was sat next to the bed with baby Sarah-Michelle cuddled to his chest. The midwife brought feeding bottles with formula milk in them and gave one to each dad. The babies suckled, drinking deeply. "They are absolutely gorgeous; you two did a good job." The midwife cooed.

It was a matter of minutes before Phil's parents arrived, bursting through the door. Phil wrapped baby Sarah-Michelle in a blanket. "Oh here are our little grandchildren!" Phil's mum blurted out. Phil handed her the tiny bundle of joy. "She's so beautiful! Oh my! Aren't you lucky boys?" She spoke quickly. "What are their names?" She questioned. "This is Sarah-Michelle or Sami for short. This is Nigella-Delia." Phil explained.

Dan was so transfixed by little Nigella-Delia's face that he had barely noticed Phil's parents arrive. He looked up and saw them, hearing Phil explain the names. "I think I'm going to call her ND for short." Dan added. Phil's mum reluctantly gave little Sami back.

Phil's mum got the camera out and started taking pictures of them all. "We're so proud of you both!" Phil's dad commented, shaking both of their hands. "Now one of you both on the bed together, yes perfect. How about one of me and your dad holding them?" Phil's mum asked eagerly. "Sure thing mum" Phil swapped the baby for the camera and Dan let Phil's dad hold ND for a little while. They both stood together, showing off the tiny newborns for the camera. Phil snapped a few photos before putting the babies in the cribs and getting into bed next to Dan. Phil's mum and dad rushed outside to make some phone calls.

"You gave birth in the ambulance, just like you hope is happening when you see one." Dan said sleepily. "I know," Phil replied, "But at least I wasn't naked from the waist down when my parents came in." "I was naked for your mum Phil" Dan retorted, a smile spreading across his face. "Actually shut up." Phil replied.

*FOUR HOURS LATER*

"I just tucked Sami and ND in," Dan whispered. Phil's mum and dad had gone to a hotel for the night, borrowing Phil's old laptop to put the pictures on Facebook. "You want to go to bed? I'm shattered!" Phil yawned. Dan led the way into their now shared bedroom, he put the baby monitor on the bedside table and stripped naked, Phil followed suit. He glanced over at the clock "Jesus Christ it's only bloody half two in the afternoon!" Phil said, surprised. "Shh just come and get into bed." Dan soothed.

Phil climbed into bed, snuggling up to Dan, kissing his neck. Dan winced as he did, Phil smirked. They slept until they were awoken just a few hours later by the sound of tiny lungs screeching. "Ugh, I'm already regretting this baby lark!" Dan announced as he heavily lifted himself out of bed. He looked over at Phil, Phil was sound asleep, smiling and cuddling his pillow, softly nuzzling into it. Dan rolled his eyes.

*10 YEARS LATER*

It was the girls 10th birthday, the apartment was filled with decorations and presents. The girls had gone out with their grandparents, they were coming home for a surprise party at 3pm. It was 11am at that point. "Hey Phil, we have plenty of time for a quickie if you want one." Dan whispered seductively. He grabbed a party hat and went into the bedroom. Phil looked confused but followed him in.

When he opened the door he was greeted by the sight of Dan's tanned bare arse cheeks as he bent over. When he stood up, he revealed the party hat covering his man meat. The hat wasn't big enough and he was spilling out. This sight made Phil so unbelievably horny, Wrath (it was a Sunday) jumped a little.

He bent Dan over the bed, sqeezed some lube over Dan's back door and entered him in one quick stroke. Dan tensed and bit his lip, resisting Phil's huge salami. "I like to savour it!" Dan protested. "You will take Wrath as I tell you to!" Phil replied harshly. He then continued, pushing past Dan's tensed muscles. Dan moaned in pleasure. "Just like the old days, huh?" Phil asked, "ooooohhhh yeah!" Dan moaned.

His coke can was rock hard, Phil had been shaking it, and Phil was about ready to pull the tab open. Dan resisted as long as he could but it was no use. The tab was pulled and Dan's froth was all over the bed sheets. "Good boy." Phil whispered, continuing to pound deep into Dan's gaping hole. He soon reached the point of no return and Wrath vomited inside Dan.

"You know it's a good roller-coaster when you vomit!" Phil laughed. Dan nodded. "I'm so glad we're on birth control now, I don't think I could manage anymore kids," Dan said. "Me neither!" Phil agreed.

Before long they had cleaned themselves up and were getting ready for the party. All the decorations were up and they still had a full hour before guests were going to arrive. "How about we do a quick liveshow?" Phil asked. "Yes!" Dan replied eagerly. They set up the computer and started chattering away to their loyal followers who were still there, the hardcore phans. They talked a lot but just before they went Dan made an announcement. "I know it's taken me a while, but I think it's about time it was uploaded, my video next week will be 'The Vegas Video'." And with that announcement they switched off, the first guest had arrived.

The party was bustling, Sami and ND were having a great time. "We love you Daddy and Papa!" They chimed together. They were exactly like twins, they even looked very similar. They both had dark hair and were both very pale, but ND definitely had Phil's face. They were very happy together.

Later on that week it was finally posted, 'The Vegas Video'. Dan and Phil watched it back together and shared the memories. Dan slapping a strippers butt and getting kicked out. Phil winning $700 on a game of poker. But in the final scene, a scene that Dan should have deleted, there it was… Dan and Phil's sex tape.

Thank you so much for reading and sorry this last chapter took so long to get put up! Have a wonderful life guys! BYEEEEEEE! :D


End file.
